


the hounds of hell are getting closer (i got the devil on my shoulder)

by xavierurban



Series: kit's dckinkmeme fills [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Butt Plugs, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Desperation, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Red X, Enemas, Fisting, Forced Nudity, Gags, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Robin, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mindbreak, Multi, Multiple Pov, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Piss kink, Rape of a Minor, Restraints, Social Deprivation, Stockholm Syndrome, Strangulation, Strength Kink, Unlubricated Sex, Unreliable Narrator, Voyeurism, breath play, dckinkmeme, forced pet play, forced puppy play, this is set roughly two years after the start of the apprentice arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban
Summary: Dick's been with Slade for a while, and now that he's stopped fighting and given into his training, Slade thinks he deserves a reward. Every good boy deserves a puppy, and Batman's new Robin looks like he could fit the role perfectly.another fill forthe dckinkmeme.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: kit's dckinkmeme fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815559
Comments: 22
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings: underage/child rape, referenced past sexual abuse of a minor, ongoing sexual abuse, dehumanization/forced pet play, and heavily implied stockholm syndrome.
> 
> dick's age is kind of ambiguous here, but he's _probably_ not a minor anymore (though probably barely?), unless jason becoming robin got bumped up somehow due to dick's disappearance. set approximately two years after the start of the apprentice arc, but i'm not familiar enough with teen titans canon to know if character ages were ever confirmed.
> 
> title from devil on my shoulder by billy talent

Richard keeps his gaze on the ground as Slade zips his suit back up, his cock tucked neatly back inside, but he leans into the touch when he feels a hand against his cheek.

“I have something to show you,” he says, and Richard chances a quick look up at him; when Slade doesn’t admonish him, he keeps his face upturned, “Consider it a gift for my star pupil.”

The words have heat rising in his cheeks, and Richard’s lips twist into a hopeful, proud smile.

“Thank you, Master,” he murmurs, turning to kiss the palm of Slade’s hand.

“Mm, you’re welcome, I suppose,” he says, and then gives his cheek a surprisingly gentle pat, “Get up, boy.”

Richard rises to his feet elegantly, and follows two steps behind when Slade turns and crosses the room. They head down the hall, and then Slade leads him downstairs to the basement of the complex, and Richard feels himself shiver at the sudden change in temperature. He doesn’t spend much time down here, but he knows the twists and turns well enough to recognize the path to the block of prisonesque cells where Slade will occasionally bring their captives.

He was lucky; he’d never spent any time down here himself, not even when he was still an insolent little brat in desperate need of proper training. He hadn’t really thought it at the time, but he knows now that Slade has always been good to him.

They stop outside the door to the first cell, but Richard doesn’t try to look through the small, barred window near the top of the door.

“I’m impressed with how far you’ve come under my tutelage, Richard,” Slade tells him, and his voice is close enough to a purr that he shudders from more than just the cold this time, “I don’t think you’re ready for a protégé of your own just yet, but…” He reaches out and keys in a code to the pad next to the door, and the sound of the lock clicking is loud in the otherwise empty corridor. There’s a startled whine from inside the cell, and Richard feels his eyes widen in surprise.

“They do say a pet is a good first step in learning responsibility, don’t they?”

Richard nods, but he doesn’t have time to say anything else before Slade pushes the door open and gestures him inside, following after him once Richard crosses the threshold.

At the centre of the cell, there’s a boy on his hands and knees, stripped naked and shivering in the chill of the room. Or, well, nearly naked, except for a leather collar around his neck, a pair of black leather mittens on his hands, and the strap of bit-gag that’s been buckled around his face.

There’s a thick, metal support beam next to him, bolted into both the floor and the ceiling, with a ring made of the same material, and attached to that ring is a heavy chain which attaches at the other end to a ring on the front of the collar around the boy’s throat. There are two more thinner chains attached to the ring on the collar, too, both hanging down and linking up with the rings on the metal cuffs that are locked overtop of the part of the mitts that cover the boy’s wrists. 

It takes a moment for him to really register what he’s seeing, because Slade had called his surprise a _pet_ , but this is clearly a human boy. A familiar one, too, though Richard can’t quite place him. He thinks, perhaps, it’s one of the hero children Slade has kept him up to date on, but he’s certainly not one Richard remembers from his time as-

From his time before Slade.

“This is for me?” He asks after a moment, glancing back over his shoulder at Slade who gives him a nod.

“Yes,” he says and then steps up behind Richard, setting a proprietary hand on his hip as he leans down to whisper against his ear, “I know you’re a bit old now, but puppies aren’t only for children.” He slides his hand down to Richard’s crotch, palming firmly over his cock until it responds as if on instinct, and then chuckles.

“Why don’t you take a closer look at it?”

Richard swallows hard, and then he nods and takes a step forward. The boy’s eyes follow him, wide with shock that feels like it has to do with more than just being held captive by _Deathstroke_ , but when he gets close enough to touch, the boy jerks back. Or, he tries to, but he only ends up pulling on the chains that link to his wrists, and he makes a soft choking noise around the gag in his mouth as he reorients himself and pulls his wrists back, too, to give the chains back their slack.

Reaching down, he runs a hand through the boy’s dark curls, and finds himself smirking when he attempts to speak around the gag. The words are too muffled to make out, but the tone is all indignant rage, and his face turns a lovely shade of red when Richard slides the tips of his fingers down his cheek and then traces over his bottom lip.

He slips the tip of his thumb in past the bit, and the boy tries to bite down on it; he fails, but Richard pulls his hand back anyway, and then circles the boy.

There’s a spreader bar keeping the boy’s legs held open, the surprisingly soft-looking leather cuffs attached to his ankles with small padlocks, and, nestled in between the firm, toned cheeks of his ass, there’s a butt plug with a short, fluffy black tail that matches the boy’s curly hair attached to it. It hangs down between his spread thighs, and Richard’s stomach tightens as his mind visualizes it covered in his cum, wagging between bloodstained thighs.

“Slade,” he breathes, eyes wide with awe as he turns to look at his Master, “He’s perfect.”

Slade’s smile is as sharp as ever, but there’s something almost indulgent in his eyes as he bends forward just the slightest bit; Richard gets the point quickly, and crosses back over to him. He pushes up onto the tips of his toes and presses a kiss to Slade’s lips.

“Thank you,” he says, and then kisses him again, his mouth dropping open for Slade’s probing tongue to explore. He groans into the kiss, his eyes squeezing shut as he lets his mind start to wander.

He shouldn’t; Slade likes him in the moment, likes him completely focused on where he is and who he’s with when Richard is serving him, but-

Fuck, he can’t stop himself from fantasizing about all the things he’s going to do with his new pet. No, _to_ his new pet.

“Does he have a name?” He asks when Slade finally straightens up and breaks their kiss.

Slade’s smirk sends a shiver down his spine, and something that Richard can’t quite place curls in his gut when he responds.

“Its name _was_ Robin,” he says, and his hand runs down Richard’s back to cup his ass, “But its going to need a new one, just like you did.”

_Robin._

But that-

That was his name, once.

He blinks, and then turns back to the boy – no, the _dog_ – in surprised realisation.

That’s why it had looked familiar to him; it was his replacement, the proof that his dad-

That Batman didn’t care about him. That his team hadn’t needed him.

And Slade went out and got it for him, brought it back here to make it his pet, and Richard feels his eyes well up with tears of gratitude.

“Thank you, Master,” he says again, and Slade hums as he rests his hand against the small of his back and nudges him forwards.

“I expect you to train it up,” Slade tells him, and Richard nods in agreement, “It’s no good to us if it can’t be housebroken. But that can wait for tomorrow, boy. For tonight, why don’t you just take it for a test run and make sure it’s worth the time and effort.”

Richard nods again, and it recoils harder this time when he approaches, struggling in vain to get away even though the chain keeping it attached to the beam doesn’t allow it much movement at all. It snarls behind the bit, its eyes glaring with murderous intent that makes Richard’s dick twitch with interest.

“Bad dog,” he says, his lips twisting into a cruel smile as he kicks at the pup’s side. It curls in on itself with a grunt, but doesn’t collapse entirely, and Richard chuckles.

Good, the stupid thing is sturdy, but he supposes he should have expected that. He’d be especially insulted if his so-called replacement had been nothing but a whimp.

He grabs the pup by its hair and yanks its head back until it has to lift its front paws off the ground to keep the chain from pulling too taut. It’s rather amusing to watch it reach for its neck only to realise how useless its paws are, and Richard chuckles again.

“You heard Slade,” he says, his fingers twisting until strands of hair start to pull free from the pup’s scalp, “I’m going to whip you into shape, pet. I’m going to break you down and make you into the most loyal dog the world has ever seen.” He offers a look of faux-sympathy, and the pup snarls at him again – but Richard can see the fear in its eyes, too. “It’s going to be more fun for me than it is for you, in the beginning,” he continues, “But once you learn that I’m just teaching you to be what you were intended to be, you’re going to feel so much better.”

He releases its hair, watching with unbridled glee as it slumps back down to the ground, not managing to get its paws under it in time, and then steps around behind it. He kneels between its spread legs, his own ankles hooking over the spreader bar, and it jerks when he lays a hand on its ass.

“And do you know what that is?” He asks, his gaze lifting to look at Slade, who meets it and gives him a lazy smirk and a nod of approval, “It’s to be my bitch, pet. A good, needy little bitch in heat that wants nothing more than to take my cock, that’ll do anything I ask to get it.”

The pup’s protests are louder this time, but still muffled, and it cuts off with a yelp when Richard slaps his palm hard across its ass.

“I think your first lesson is going to have to be when to shut up,” he muses, and drags his hand over to yank its tail. The pup whines and shifts uneasily before going abruptly still when it realises the movement only makes things worse.

“But your training starts tomorrow,” Richard says, and then yanks harder, pulling the plug attached to the tail clean out of its hole, “Right now isn’t about making you better. It’s about making you _pay_.”

The pup starts squirming again at that, and Richard slaps it again before dragging his nails down its thigh with one hand as he inspects the plug held in the other.

It isn’t that thick, and Slade had clearly used just the barest amount of lube to settle it into the pup’s ass, which means it’s probably nice and tight still. Richard bites his lip as he considers how he wants to do this. He knows how much it hurts to be penetrated more or less dry and with little preparation, but that just means he’s _earned_ this, earned the right to do it to someone – no, _something_ else, – doesn’t it? And with the way Slade grunts and groans when he does it, Richard just knows it has to feel sublime from the other side.

And this is about revenge, too, like he’d just said – this is about stripping Robin, _his_ former name, away from the dime-a-dozen street rat Batman had tarnished his legacy with.

It _should_ have to hurt.

He kneels up and pushes down the fly of his pants, pulling his cock out and giving the stiffening length several strokes before he lines himself up with the dog’s hole. It yelps and tries to shuffle forwards yet again, but Richard reaches out and grabs the back of its collar to hold it back. It’s shaking so much that Richard can actually see it, and it only makes his cock throb as he guides the head in past the pup’s tight rim.

It makes a noise almost like a sob, and when Richard looks up, he sees Slade palming at his own cock through his suit; it makes a fresh wave of heat course through him, and he snaps his hips forward harshly.

The pup screams against its gag as the movement forces his cock in further, and Richard is almost surprised by how he doesn’t feel even a shred of sympathy. He should, probably, even if this is his _replacement_ , but- 

But, well, mostly he just feels _powerful_ , and it’s a heady sensation. He’s so used to being at the mercy of Slade’s whims, these days, and- Alright, it’s not like he thinks that this means that that part of his own training is over, but at least it means that when Slade is done with him, he now has something to take his own frustrations out on.

It’s only fair, really; he deserves this. Like Slade had said, he’s been such a good student.

The bitch jerks forward with another scream, as if it’s trying to escape, and Richard snarls as he lets go of its collar and grips tightly on to its hips, instead. He drags it back hard, forcing it to take the last two or so inches of his dick all in one go. The action makes him moan even as the pup’s front paws scrabble uselessly over the cold floor and a garbled howl tears from its throat.

It’s so _dramatic_. The pup will live, despite the way it’s trying to sound like it’s dying right now, and it will get used to this eventually. It will learn that it hurts less if it cooperates, and that even if it doesn’t, its whining and barking doesn’t matter.

But there will be time to train it later. Right now, though…

Right now, its hole is so fucking tight around Richard’s cock, and the heat of its muscles is so hot it almost feels like it’s scalding him – but in a good way. It takes some effort to drag himself back out through that tight, dry channel, but Richard manages, and when he snaps his hips forward to push back in, he feels something wet trickling over his dick.

The noise his pup lets out in response is gorgeous, and Richard repeats the action, hoping to hear it again; the bitch doesn’t disappoint. His cock starts to slide in and out more easily with each thrust, the blood slicking the way and making his pet’s ass feel even hotter around him.

Fuck, it’s no wonder Slade loves this so much; if he feels even a fraction as hot and tight as his pup does, Richard really can’t blame him for all the times he’s forced his dick into him without so much as a perfunctory fingering.

He starts picking up speed now that the slide is easier, and Richard is almost embarrassed by how quickly he feels himself approaching the cusp of his pleasure. He bends over his pet, biting at its shoulder as he ruts hard into it, and with his own noises now muffled, he can hear the pitiful little whimpers and whines that the bitch is making.

All it takes after that is a few more thrusts and he’s coming into the bitch’s ass, spilling into him as deep as he can get himself, and the pup’s whimpers shift from ones of pain to something that sounds more like sorrow.

It _almost_ makes something in Richard’s chest pang, but he pushes it down. He forces himself back up onto his knees when he hears movement from across the room, and he watches hungrily as Slade approaches and then moves to stand over the pup. He slides the zipper of his suit down, and Richard reaches forward to pull his cock out before leaning in to take it into his mouth.

The familiar weight is heavy on his tongue, and he moans around it as Slade’s hand twists into his hair and pushes him forward until he’s taking their entirety of his Master’s cock into his mouth and throat.

Slade isn’t gentle, but, then, he rarely is, and Richard closes his eyes against the tears that prick at the corners of them as Slade thrusts quickly in and out, leaving his throat and then forcing his way back into it each time until Richard is a drooling mess.

His eyes blink open in confusion when Slade drags him back, and he ends up whimpering at the sight of Slade’s hand working furiously over his own cock. When he comes, he does it all over the pup’s back, his seed mixing with Richard’s spit. He angles himself back up just in time for the last spurt to shoot across Richard’s cheek, and he groans as his cock gives a weak twitch where it still rests inside the bitch’s hole.

“Good boy,” Slade purrs at him, and something in Richard’s chest flutters, making him feel weightless for a moment as he leans in and licks over Slade’s cock to clean it off. His Master’s fingers card almost lovingly through his hair as he tucks him back into his suit and zips him back up, and he closes his eyes for a moment as he leans into it.

Then Slade’s fingers are gone from his hair, and he smears the streak of cum on Richard’s cheek into his skin before he pulls back.

“Get your new puppy settled in for the night,” he says, “I expect you in my room before dinner.”

Richard nods, watching as Slade moves towards the door to the cell and then pulls it open.

“Yes, Master.”

Slade gives him a long look before his lips quirk up into a satisfied grin, and then he’s gone, the door clicking sharply behind him as it closes.

Richard bites his lip as he watches Slade go, and then looks down at the mess on his pet’s back. He has half a mind to lick it up, but-

But if Slade had wanted that, he would have just come in his mouth anyway.

No, Slade wanted to mark the pup, wanted to remind Richard who made this possible, and-

Well, he can give him that, considering everything Slade has done for him in the past two years.

He gives himself another few seconds to enjoy the tight heat of his dog’s ass, and then pulls out. There are streaks of red along his cock, and he kind of wishes he could make the bitch lick him clean like he always does for Slade.

Too bad he can’t trust it not to bite him yet.

He gives a sad little sigh as he tucks his cock away and then grabs the plug he’d set aside, sliding it back into place to keep the bitch filled up with his cum. He pushes himself back to his feet only to step around in front of the pup and kneel down again.

The first thing he notices are that its cheeks are drenched with tears, its eyes still squeezed shut, and that weird almost-pang happens in his chest again. He reaches out and wipes those tears away with a gentleness that surprises even himself, and the pup’s eyes fly open.

The fear reflected in them is like nothing he’s ever seen before, but it doesn’t make him feel hot all over the way he wants it to. He swallows against the coppery taste in the back of his throat, and reaches around to touch the buckle of the pup’s gag.

“Starting tomorrow, your most important job is to be two warm holes for me to shove my cock in whenever I want,” he tells the pup, the shakiness in his voice evening out the longer he speaks, “Which means you can’t keep wearing this. But before I take this out, I want to be very clear about what happens to little bitches that misbehave.”

“A puppy that bites get all of its teeth pulled,” he warns, and there’s no denying the cruel twist to his lips as he gets his emotions back under control, no ignoring the seriousness and severity in his eyes. His pup’s eyes widen, and its throat bobs as it swallows hard. Richard traces his thumb over the plump bottom lip that’s wrapped around the bit, and then he tugs it down to get a look at those pearly whites as he continues, “And one that yaps and barks unnecessarily will get its tongue slit. Do you understand, little pup?”

It stares at him for several long seconds, and then finally lowers its gaze with a full-bodied shudder. It nods once, and Richard beams as he starts to work the buckle open, and then gently pulls the bit from its mouth once he’s done. The pup works its jaw a few times, but it stays silent, and Richard feels a bubbling sense of pride that his threats seem to have worked.

Slade will be pleased to hear that.

“You’ll have to stay in the kennel for now,” he laments as he strokes his thumb down his pet’s throat, “But once you’re housebroken, you’ll be allowed to sleep at my feet on my nice, soft bed, doesn’t that sound nice?”

His pup shivers again, and when it blinks, a tear rolls down its cheek; Richard catches it with his finger, and then stands back up.

“I’ll come down before bed,” he says, “Slade seems to have overlooked the fact that you need water, and I’d hate to lose you so soon after getting you. If you can be good until then, maybe I’ll even adjust your restraints so you can sleep a little more comfortably.”

The dog doesn’t respond, and Richard stays there a few moments longer, just staring at it before he sighs and moves towards the door. He hesitates with his hand on the doorknob, and looks back over his shoulder at the naked, shivering pup on the ground.

For just a moment, he allows himself to think about what might happen if Batman were to come after his sidekick, this time. This one, after all, is supposed to be his son.

Maybe the Bat would be able to find it in his heart to spare him, even if he doesn’t dare to hope that he would _save_ him.

Richard shakes his head, and squashes down those traitorous thoughts as he pulls the door open.

Just before he steps out and shuts the door, he opens his mouth to speak one last time, his words hushed but just loud enough to travel in the small room.

“Get some rest, Jason.”

He doesn’t stick around to hear if the pup responds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He thinks, soon, it will be ready to leave its kennel and stay up in Richard’s bedroom with him, and he can’t wait. He’s going to sleep with his cock tucked into its hot, wet mouth, going to be able to fuck into its perfect hole whenever he wants with only a moment’s notice instead of having to make the trek down to the basement every time. Maybe he’ll get it a nice dog bed to lay in so it can watch Slade fuck him, can hump all over its stuffed toys and make a mess when it sees how well Richard serves his own Master._
> 
> _If it can go a second week without needing to be punished, Richard thinks he’ll be able to convince Slade that it’s finally housebroken._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... this wasn't supposed to happen, but here we are lol. this chapter is basically all jaydick, but the third and final part will finally give slade some limelight. no promises on how quickly that third part will be ready, though.
> 
> trigger warnings: the warnings for the previous chapter are still in effect, but i’d also like to emphasis the warning for dehumanization, because it’s a lot heavier in this chapter, and i feel like the stockholm syndrome is more than just implied here, too. also a warning for mindbreaking, and, while not officially scat play, shit and enema use are involved in the chapter. tags have been updated with a few new things, as well.

His pup’s training has come along nicely, in the three months since Slade brought it home for him. Richard likes to think of himself as a more lenient master than Slade has been, showing his pet mercy and forgiveness in the earliest days of its training. He thinks that helped a lot, actually, in making the pup want to please him. Slade hasn’t been down to see the pup since that first night, preferring to wait and assess the results when its training is complete, and so Richard is the only person it sees. He still remembers what that was like himself, remembers how he thought he would do anything if it would just keep Slade from leaving for a few minutes longer.

Of course, he knows that it was fear, too, that had the pup bending to its training so quickly. Slade Wilson cuts a terrifying figure, and Richard figures that the Bat had instilled a healthy sense of fear into his newest pet. His pup is afraid of him, too, he knows, but he doesn’t doubt that it’s more afraid of Slade.

It should be.

Even knowing all that, Richard makes sure to tell his pup all the things that Slade once told him, too. Things like how it gave in so easily because it knows that it’s right, knows that this is what it was made for, that this is where it belongs. He tells it that it has always known, deep down, that a dumb bitch is useless without a Master to serve, that it knows it needs this, knows it needs to be owned and made to serve. He tells it how lucky it is to have such a generous Master who is willing to teach it to behave properly instead of putting it out of its misery.

It learned quickly not to fight when Richard touches it and, over time, has even learned to seek out that contact. It’s never once bitten him, smart enough to heed his threat, but it had needed to learn not to squirm away, not to flail about. That had only taken a matter of days and a few _creative_ insertions into the bitch’s hole; by the end of the first week, it knew that it was worse to fight than to give in.

Training it into silence had been the hardest part, and Richard had tried to be lenient; it had spent years thinking it was a real boy, after all. The poor thing screamed and begged with its gag removed, it swore and complained until its voice was hoarse, and Richard knew it was a sign of his own weakness, but he couldn’t make good on his threats about slitting its tongue. Something about it just felt… Wrong. Or perhaps not wrong, but certainly _off_.

He told himself it was because he liked the other noises it made, and because he liked the feel of its tongue against his cock.

He found other ways to punish it, instead, and it slowly learned to keep its mouth shut from human words. It had seemed to be doing well with its vocal training until one day about three weeks in, when it looked up at him as he was getting ready to leave and opened its mouth defiantly. It was only the fact that he enjoys the pitiful thing’s desperate noises when being fucked that kept Richard from cutting its tongue clean out when it dared to speak that forbidden name to him.

He had turned right back around and fucked it mercilessly, instead, had forced nearly his entire forearm into the bitch’s hole until it screamed its throat raw and fell into silence. Until it blacked out from the pain and was left gaping and bleeding on the floor of its kennel. He had spit cruel words at it the whole time, had told it that he was not who it thought he was, that that boy was gone and it wouldn’t trick him into setting it free. He had finally told it what Slade had told him that first night when he returned to his own Master’s rooms, too – that the Bat wasn’t looking for it, that it was believed to be dead and no one was coming to save it. This was all it had now, and it would do well to learn its place if it wanted to enjoy its new life.

That had been the last lesson it needed in silence; Richard hasn’t heard it yap once since.

But he prefers not to punish it so severely, favours the riding crop over the whips and floggers that Slade had continued to use on him even after Richard felt he had sufficiently proven his obedience. He only punishes his pet when he has to, and it’s been nearly a week since such an occasion had arisen – and it had been such a minor infraction, at that. Nowadays, when Richard steps into its kennel, his pup crawls to him eagerly and licks along his thighs and his hands. The chains at its wrists and the bar between its ankles are no longer needed because it knows its place, and the one keeping it tied to the post is significantly longer than it once was.

His pup can nearly reach each wall of the room now, and it seems content enough with that. It seems especially pleased to have been able to designate a single patch of floor for doing its business, and Richard won’t deny that he’s also relieved to only really have to worry about spraying its backside down these days. The earlier days, when it had no choice but to sleep where it shit, had been unpleasant for everyone.

Despite their rocky start, Richard is pleased with his pup, proud that it’s such a good dog for him. He never did bother to give it a new name, like Slade had suggested, but Richard likes it better this way. His pup responds to many names, now, and each of them makes heat thrum through his veins. He calls the thing bitch, and slut, and whore, and it whines for him eagerly, rolls over to show its belly, or pushes itself back on his cock greedily; he calls it worthless, calls it piece of shit, and it wags its tail and sticks its tongue out like Richard has paid it the highest of compliments.

He thinks, soon, it will be ready to leave its kennel and stay up in Richard’s bedroom with him, and he can’t wait. He’s going to sleep with his cock tucked into its hot, wet mouth, going to be able to fuck into its perfect hole whenever he wants with only a moment’s notice instead of having to make the trek down to the basement every time. Maybe he’ll get it a nice dog bed to lay in so it can watch Slade fuck him, can hump all over its stuffed toys and make a mess when it sees how well Richard serves his own Master.

If it can go a second week without needing to be punished, Richard thinks he’ll be able to convince Slade that it’s finally housebroken.

In the meantime, Richard still makes the trip downstairs several times a day, and this morning is no exception. Before he steps into the kennel, he feeds the modified garden hose in through the bars of the window on the door; it must be just signal enough, because his pup is already trotting over to the door when he comes in a moment later.

“Good boy,” Richard coos, rubbing its head just a bit roughly, and it makes a pleased noise in the back of its throat as it noses at his crotch and then licks over it through his pants. Richard just chuckles, and scratches behind its ears. “That’s my good little bitch,” he praises, “So eager, aren’t you? Yes you are, yes you are.”

He tugs the pup back gently, and grins down at it as he says, “But you know you need to clean up first, don’t you?”

It shifts excitedly, and Richard is sure that if it had proper ears, they would have perked up at that. He’s very grateful to have a pup who actually _enjoys_ bath-time; it would be such a pain to have to fight about this every morning.

His pup turns away from him, and Richard can’t help but sigh at the mess on its cheeks as it trots over to what Richard likes to call its ‘bathroom corner,’ the one with the drain in the ground. He follows behind with the hose in his hands. His pup ducks its head a little, as if its ashamed, and then positions itself above the drain with its ass raised in the air. It looks even dirtier from this angle, and Richard holds back another sigh; that’s the one thing they’re going to have to figure out before it can move upstairs. Maybe if he leaves a towel on the ground for it, it will learn how to wipe itself off on it.

He angles the hose for his dog’s ass and turns it on full blast so that a harsh jet of cold water shoots out; the pup jolts, and gives a low whimper, but stays put, and Richard smiles to himself as he slowly guides the spray up and down the pup’s ass and thighs until they’re clean. Then he adjusts the pressure of the hose and steps closer to his pet.

It trembles from the chill of the basement’s cool air against its damp skin, but still pushes back eagerly when it feels the trickle of fresh water dripping down its crack. Richard works the end of the hose into its hole, and then steps back to wait as his pup starts to whimper and moan, squirming in place as the water fills it up inside to clean it out. Its belly starts to grow round, skin firming up and pulling taut as its insides are filled up, and Richard reaches down to palm himself through his pants. The poor thing is whining steadily by the time he steps up to it again and pulls the hose out, and his bitch is so well trained that only a few dribbles of water escape as he turns the flow off and tosses the hose aside.

“Good boy, hold it just like that,” Richard murmurs, and helps the pup shift until it’s nearly sitting over the drain, its ass raised just slightly off the ground. He steps around in front of it, careful not to step in any mess, and crouches before it. The pup whines again when Richard reaches out and touches its belly, just rubbing it gently for several moments before he pushes down. “Out now,” he says, and it obeys immediately, starting to push the now slightly dirty water back out through its hole. Richard continues to rub its belly until the bitch starts panting and squirming as it drains itself; then, he reaches down and wraps his hand around the pup’s little cock, finding it hard just as it always is during bath-time.

It bucks up into his hand with a desperate little noise, and Richard chuckles as he starts tugging on its dick. It squirms even more, then, pushing up into Richard’s hand, but he doesn’t mind. A good dog can’t be trained only by the stick, after all; it needs the carrot, too, and Richard is happy to provide it if it keeps his pup subservient and well-behaved. Its hole has finished draining by the time his pup yelps and comes into his hand, and Richard leans in a little closer, his lips pursed. His pet pushes itself up eagerly, licking over his mouth in thanks before granting him a kiss, and Richard smiles as he stands up.

He drops his hand in front of his pup’s face, and lets it lick him clean before he reaches for the hose one last time. The dog settles properly back onto all fours, knowing what comes next, and Richard circles it as he quickly sprays it down all over. It shakes itself off and then moves away, back towards the centre of the kennel, and Richard sprays down the floor before shutting the hose off once more and abandoning it on the ground for the time being.

Eagerly, he heads back over to his pup, and grinds himself up against its fresh, clean ass and thighs. The bitch grinds back against him, and Richard finds himself smiling when he pulls back to shove his sleep pants down around his thighs. He lines himself up with his pet’s wet, shivering hole, and the water doesn’t really help all that much, but it’s fine; Richard still prefers to enter it when it’s dry and tight anyway.

His pup doesn’t scream anymore when Richard spears it open, it just shakes and makes a few soft, hurt noises and then pushes itself back to take more. Sometimes, when Richard is feeling generous, he’ll jerk it off while he fucks it, but he usually saves that for later in the day; other times, he doesn’t even have to, his pet comes all on its own just from the feeling of its Master’s cock moving inside it.

Of course, sometimes it doesn’t come at all, but that’s not really Richard’s problem, is it?

He sets a quick, brutal rhythm once he breaches his pet’s hole, groaning at how hot and tight it feels around his cock, and the way he starts to feel even more slick as the pup’s passage tears makes him shiver and start thrusting even harder into all that wet heat. It’s a few moments before the pup starts pushing back against him consistently, starts really meeting his thrusts, but it clenches itself up even tighter when it does, and Richard groans as he drapes himself along its back.

“That’s a good bitch,” he grunts, and then scrapes his teeth along the back of its neck, “Yeah, you love it, don’t you? You love fucking yourself on your Master’s cock.” It makes a small noise of agreement, pushing its hips back even harder, and pride washes through him, making his chest feel warm.

Slade’s going to be so pleased with how well he trained his pet.

He snaps his hips as hard as he can, over and over again, and chuckles when the pup’s knees scrape against the ground as it’s pushed forward by the force. His amusement cuts off with a moan as his bitch clenches around him again, squeezing so hard Richard has to use all his strength to be able to move inside it at all.

Fuck.

Richard reaches out and pushes its head down until its front legs go out from under it and it topples face-first onto the ground, its ass still raised high. He grabs onto its hips again, his nails biting into its skin and leaving little crescent-moon indents in their wake, and starts chasing his release in earnest, his thrusts growing wilder and sloppier with each moment that passes.

When his climax hits, he buries himself deep and lets his pup clench and unclench around him, lets it milk every last drop from him as he groans and grinds against its ass. He pants as he comes down from the high of orgasm, and revels in the depressed noise his pet makes when he pulls out. He shushes it softly, and smooths his palm down its ass in comfort.

It takes a moment of searching, but he finally finds the pup’s tail hiding amongst the few blankets he’d given it, and he hushes the pup again.

“It’s alright, little slut,” he coos as he positions the plug of its tail against its hole and starts to press it in, “I won’t leave you empty. There we go, that’s better, isn’t it?” His pup whimpers quietly and pushes back, taking the plug in faster, and Richard chuckles at its eagerness as he lands a playful smack across one of its cheeks. He really likes this part. Likes putting the bitch’s tail back in so that it has to keep its own blood and Richard’s cum inside it until the end of the night when the plug comes out. Likes pulling it out to deposit another load each time he stops in for a visit.

At the end of the night, he loves watching that pink-tinged cum drip back out.

He doesn’t bother telling it not to take it out while he’s gone; they’ve moved away from the thick leather mitts on its front paws, but they’re still wrapped tightly with bandages, and his pet hasn’t so much as chewed at them to try and remove them. It rarely even reaches for things anymore, either, and Richard is so proud of it. Someday soon, he thinks, he’ll be able to remove the bandages, too, and his pup won’t even notice.

He pets over its ass and thighs a few moments longer before the pup turns around and leans in to lick at the mess on Richard’s cock. He gives a contented sigh, lashes fluttering as he curls a hand into the pup’s hair and lets it draw him into its mouth. “Good boy,” he purrs, and rolls his hips slowly into that wet heat as the pup licks all over his cock before starting to suckle gently. He looks down, and his breath catches slightly when he sees the adoring way his pet is staring up at him. It might be thanks for giving it what it needed, or perhaps it’s a plea for Richard to stay, but either way it makes something warm grow in his chest.

Richard lets the pup work him back up to half-hardness again, and then he slides himself free and pulls his pants back up to the sound of a disappointed whimper. He’s disappointed too, truly, but if he gives more to the pup right now, he’ll have nothing left to give Slade, and that would be unacceptable. He pets through the dog’s damp curls with a sad smile, and then leans it to kiss its forehead.

“You can have that for a treat later,” he promises, and lets the pup lick into his mouth again in thanks for a few seconds before he pulls back and stands up, “Now, stay.”

It whines quietly, unhappy with the request, but slowly lowers itself to the ground and curls onto its side.

“Good dog,” he says, and it lets its tongue loll out happily. Richard can’t help but smile at the sight before he turns away. He grabs the hose and tops up the water dish, and then takes note of how much food is left in the other bowl – he’ll have to bring more down when he visits again in a few hours.

He sprays down the floor of the bathroom corner one last time, and makes another mental note to bring gloves and a garbage bag down later, and then turns back to his pup. He crosses over to it, foot nudging lightly at its belly as if to rub it.

“I’ll be back later, little bitch,” he tells it, and it blinks up at him lazily, tongue lolling out once more. It’s so fucking precious, Richard kind of wants to kick it just to make it cry, instead, “Keep being good like this and soon you’ll get to come upstairs with me.”

Something like hope shimmers in its eyes at that, and Richard can’t hold back his own smile. He nudges against its belly one last time before he pulls away, ignoring the sad little whine it lets out as he turns and walks back to the door. He lets himself out, and then keys in the combination that will reengage the lock before he pulls the hose back through the barred window and lets it fall to the ground for the next time that he needs it.

He takes a moment to breath, and then straightens himself out and turns to head back upstairs. Slade will be waking up soon, after all, and he doesn’t care to be kept waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _But that is nothing compared to how its Master has been talking about letting it come upstairs soon. It has been trying to be so, so good, because it wants that so much. It wants to sleep in Master’s warm bed, wants to keep Master’s cock warm while he sleeps so he can see what a good boy it is. It might get to have that soon. When Master visited the second time that day, he told it that_ his _Master would be coming to see it today, that if it can be a good bitch and make him proud, that it will finally get to leave its kennel. He explained that even though it belongs to him, his Master – Slade – is still in charge. He said that Slade is the man of the house, the alpha, and that he makes all the rules, that it needs to do anything Slade tells it to if it wants to stay._
> 
> _It wants to stay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: rape, stockholm syndrome, dehumanization, and manipulation. As the summary suggests, there's a part of this chapter from Jason's POV, so please bear in mind that his mind has been broken and be careful if you think that might upset you. Tags have been updated with a few additional things, as well.

Slade has been expecting it for a while now when Richard finally approaches him about their newest addition. He’s been staying out of the way throughout the little Robin lost’s training, letting Richard take the reigns and run with them – he had, after all, given the brat to Richard.

It wasn’t a lie that he’d given the boy to him as a gift, either. Richard has come a long way from the wasted talent that he was when Slade first stole him away from the Titans, and Slade can show appreciation for hard work when it’s warranted. But it was a test, too. One final test of his boy’s loyalty, of his conviction and commitment. Dick Grayson had come to him a martyr, a sacrificial lamb given over to protect those he cared about.

Richard Wilson needs to know that Slade’s interests are the only ones to be put above his own.

Getting his hands on the Bat’s newest Robin had been no ease feat, and convincing the man that his son was well and truly dead had been harder still. He’d had the boy for several days already before he had presented him to Richard, having needed to be sure that the Bat wouldn’t feel any doubt and request that Superman keep an ear out for him.

But there was no one else it could have been. One of Richard’s former teammates could have gotten through to him, with just the right words, and that wouldn’t do. But the second Robin, Richard’s replacement, not only at the Bat’s side, but at his _father’s_ side, too…

Well, his little bird was already predisposed to disliking the boy, any kinship he might have felt for him already polluted with resentment. Still, he was just a boy, and the Dick Grayson of old would have tried to save him on principle alone. It was promising, that first day, when Richard gave into his baser instincts and claimed the boy for his own, and if convincing himself that the boy was an animal worked, then Slade wouldn’t begrudge him the illusion. In fact, it was a nice touch – for all that it may have eased Richard’s mind to treat Jason as such, it was surely wreaking more havoc on the boy than the alternative would have.

He doubts that was Richard’s intention, but the fact that his own selfishness could cause such greater suffering for their captive only makes Slade proud. The way Richard talks about it, he truly has Jason convinced that he’s nothing but a dog.

So when Richard comes to him one morning after visiting the boy, seemingly vibrating with energy, Slade isn’t shocked to hear him say that he thinks ‘the bitch is finally housebroken.’ He asks Slade if he’ll go with him to assess it later that afternoon, and is all too eager to show his gratitude when Slade agrees.

Slade hasn’t needed to remind him how to properly show his thanks in a long time now; his little bird is wound so tightly around his finger that a mere look will suffice if instinct doesn’t take over first.

And so he starts his morning with Richard in his lap, bouncing enthusiastically on his cock, rather than beneath him or bent over the bed. For as much as Slade loves to simply take his pleasure from his boy, there’s just something special about watching him push himself, instead. Slade does nothing more than hold his cock steady as Richard forces himself down onto it, his hole dry and untouched, just the way Slade likes it. Tears bead up in the corners of his eyes from the burn of being split open on Slade’s more-than-sizable cock, but he doesn’t utter a single complaint as he takes it deeper and deeper until it’s fully sheathed inside of him, thin trickles of blood starting to ease the way towards the end.

He knows better than to wait before he starts to lift himself up, and he screams when he slams himself back down, but Slade doesn’t mind. Likes it, in fact, because Richard simply does it again and again, and the evidence that he will happily hurt himself for Slade’s pleasure always makes his nerves sing.

If he passes this last test, Slade will truly be able to say he has succeeded in winning his little bird’s loyalty.

Slade lets him go at his own pace for a time, offering a proud smile here and a brief encouragement there as Richard picks up speed. He runs his hands up Richard’s sides, feeling the flexing of his muscles as he continues to bounce himself on Slade’s cock, and admires the way his fingers look as he splays them out over the younger man’s ribcage. He shivers under Slade’s ministrations, but it’s not from fear; it hasn’t been for quite some time now. Slade could crush him, he knows. His little bird is strong, but he’s no match for Slade’s enhanced strength. If he chose to tighten his grip with even half of his strength, bones would snap and break. He entertains the thought of doing it, sometimes, imagines the look of betrayal in his boy’s eyes even as his lips would tremble over a _‘thank you, Master,’_ because Richard knows by now how to respond to him.

It’s not a practical fantasy, though. Just as Richard lacks his strength, he lacks his enhanced healing, too, and he can’t afford to put his bird out of commission for such a long time, not now that Slade finally has him running missions again. So he grips only tightly enough to bruise, instead, and watches as Richard’s skin blooms darker around his fingers, listens as his breath hitches from more than just the press of his cock deep inside him.

“S-Slade,” he gasps, and Slade’s lips curl into a smirk as he grips just a fraction tighter, “Master, please.”

“Please what?” Slade asks.

Richard knows better than to ask him to stop, and Slade watches hungrily as his boy shudders all over and starts clenching around his cock. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, managing little more than a few puffs of air and a ragged moan, and then finally replies.

“Please come in me,” he asks – begs, really, – and then starts riding him faster, his hands moving to Slade’s shoulders for more leverage, “Oh, _oh_ , Master, please, need you to come in me. Please, please fill me up, oh, God.”

His eyes are blown so wide, nearly black with his lust, and it makes Slade’s blood feel hot as it courses through his veins.

“Yeah?” He grunts, and his hands drop down to Richard’s hips, though his grip doesn’t ease any, “You _need_ it, pretty bird?”

Richard gasps, clenching around him tightly as he swivels his hips on the upstroke. His nails dig into Slade’s shoulder as he throws his head back with a sharp cry.

“Yes!”

Slade pushes forward, biting down over Richard’s throat and drawing another cry from him. He keeps his jaw locked for a long moment before easing the pressure, and his tongue darts out to lick over his boy’s skin.

“Yes, Master,” he corrects, and it comes out more like a sob, “Please, Master. Please, _Slade_ , I need it, I need _you_.”

“Very well,” Slade growls, and he shifts his grip, holding firmly to Richard’s hips and using that enhanced strength of his to lift his little bird up and drag him back down on his cock, over, and over, and _over_ again. It’s quick, and hard, and Richard screams with pleasure every time Slade drags him back down; he winds his arms around Slade’s shoulders and just hangs on, his head dropping forward to rest against Slade’s collarbone.

“Thank you,” he chokes out, repeating those two words over and over again between his screams and his moans. Slade just grunts, and keeps using his boy’s body to drag himself closer and closer to the edge. Richard gives another sharp cry that tapers off into a high whine as he comes, shooting his load across Slade’s belly, and he closes so tightly around Slade’s cock when he does. He starts whimpering out a steady stream of _’please, Master, please, please, Slade, Master, please, please’_ , and Slade growls again as he starts pushing up to meet Richard’s body every time that he pulls him back down. He fucks the boy’s hole down over his cock two, three, four more times, and then he’s coming, rutting up into him another handful of times as he spills all over Richard’s torn insides.

Richard pants against him, tears wetting Slade’s skin where his face is pressed against it, and he keeps himself clenched around his cock without prompting as Slade stills; he’ll stay just like that, keeping his dick warm and surrounded until Slade is ready to go again in just a few minutes. His boy all but melts against Slade’s chest when he runs a hand through his hair, and Slade smiles against his forehead and presses a kiss to it.

“I love you,” Richard sobs, pressing kisses over his collarbone, and Slade smiles as he pets through his hair once more.

“I know you do.”

* * *

It doesn’t really know what to do when its Master is gone. It thinks that bored might be the right word for what it feels, except that it isn’t meant to feel things anymore. It does, though, because it’s a bad dog, even if Master keeps telling it that it’s good. It feels afraid when Master leaves, terrified that he won’t come back, that he will abandon it here in the cold kennel where it lives until it can be good enough to live upstairs. It feels relief and excitement when Master comes back, and it tries to show him how happy it is, how _good_ it is, but he still leaves again anyway.

It should be grateful, really; its Master visits it many times every day. He cleans it every morning, and brings it food, gives it more water. He spoils it, really; he lets it come, and he lets it suck his dick, lets it drink down his cum at least once a day even though it knows how much its Master likes to come in its hole. His Master only leaves it empty at night, lets it carry around a part of him the rest of the day and gives it even more whenever he visits. He gives it so much that its belly aches, sometimes, but it knows how to be a good boy when that happens, knows it shouldn’t eat anything or move around too much. Sometimes Master will even let it do its business early and then give it an early bath; it likes those nights because it gets to sleep with its tail and Master’s seed filling it up and making it feel warm inside.

But that is nothing compared to how its Master has been talking about letting it come upstairs soon. It has been trying to be so, so good, because it wants that so much. It wants to sleep in Master’s warm bed, wants to keep Master’s cock warm while he sleeps so he can see what a good boy it is. It might get to have that soon. When Master visited the second time that day, he told it that _his_ Master would be coming to see it today, that if it can be a good bitch and make him proud, that it will finally get to leave its kennel. He explained that even though it belongs to him, his Master – Slade – is still in charge. He said that Slade is the man of the house, the alpha, and that he makes all the rules, that it needs to do anything Slade tells it to if it wants to stay.

It wants to stay.

It has no where else to go, after all, and it remembers what happens to stray dogs that don’t have masters. So it will be good. It will show Slade how good it can be, show him how it can follow orders like an obedient little slut, because that is what its Master told it to do. It won’t embarrass its Master, not when he was kind enough to train it so well, even when it was bad.

But it is afraid. It remembers when Slade first rescued it, even if it doesn’t remember exactly what he saved it _from_. Slade is strong, and he had to hurt it because it was wild and disobedient and didn’t want to go with him. It knows now that it was its own fault, that Slade didn’t hurt it just because he wanted to, but-

But it thinks that Slade hurts its Master sometimes, too, because he has bruises and scrapes a lot of the time. Its Master has been so kind to it, and it doesn’t want to be Slade’s if Slade is cruel. But its Master is Slade’s, and it wants to belong to its Master still, so it will endure what it must.

It will make its Master proud when Slade comes to test it. It will show Slade that its Master is a good trainer, and that it is a good dog.

Whatever it takes.

* * *

Slade follows Richard down to the prison block in the early afternoon, and he can’t completely wipe the fond expression off his face as he takes in his little bird’s exuberance. It’s sweet, seeing him this excited about something, and Slade supposes someone more insecure might feel jealous, but he knows Richard’s excitement is only partially about having his pet readily at hand if this goes well. Richard surely knows that this is a test of sorts, even if he may not have realised what exactly the test was _for_. But for months, his boy has been reassuring him that he’s learned a lot about training his dog, that he has an even greater appreciation, now, for the care Slade took with his own training.

At the end of the day, Richard has done all of this to make him proud, and that makes the beast inside of Slade roar victoriously.

Jason is curled up on the ground in front of the door when they step inside, and he quickly scrambles up onto all fours and presses closer to Richard. He paws at him playfully and nuzzles into Richard’s crotch, licking at him through his pants, and Slade raises an eyebrow in surprise. This eager proactivity is a lot more than the demure resignation he was expecting; perhaps he had underestimated his little bird.

Richard ruffles Jason’s hair as he crowds him backwards, chuckling as he tells him _‘down, boy, get out of the way.’_ He herds the boy back towards the centre of the room, where his leash is entirely slack with his proximity to the beam its attached to, and he squirms and wriggles excitedly.

“Sit, you stupid fuck,” Richard tells him, and Jason sinks immediately into a low kneel with his hands resting flat on the floor between his spread legs. He cocks his head, looking up at Richard expectantly with his tongue just barely peaking out between his lips.

Slade has to admit, it’s a pleasant sight.

“Good bitch,” he praises, and Jason wriggles where he’s sitting, “You’re going to show my Master what a good dog you are now, aren’t you?” Jason wriggles again, nodding eagerly, and Richard smiles down at him. His voice is warm as he says, “That’s my slut.”

Pink spreads across the boy’s cheeks, and Slade notes with some interest the way that his cock twitches and starts to fill out in response to the praise. Even Richard isn’t quite so immediately responsive to mere words.

Richard steps up in front of him, circling his hands almost lazily around Jason’s neck just above his collar, and his thumbs press together against Jason’s throat. “Stay,” he says, and then starts to squeeze.

Jason’s eyes blow wide as his mouth drops open just slightly, but he doesn’t move from his place. Slade sees the way the muscles in his arms twitch, but he makes no attempt to raise either hand. Richard squeezes harder as the boy’s face starts to darken from the strangulation, and Jason shuts his eyes as he sags forward into Richard’s grip. Slade can’t help but wonder if Jason trusts Richard not to kill him, or if he simply doesn’t care.

Or perhaps he just accepts that it’s Richard’s choice either way.

When Richard finally lets go, Jason slumps forward against him, nuzzling into the crease of his groin as he gives a low whine, and his little bird pets gently through the boy’s hair as he lets him catch his breath.

“Good dog,” Slade hears him murmur, and Jason presses his face harder into Richard’s thigh until Richard tugs at his hair, prompting him to pull back. He falls back into his earlier position, seated awkwardly on the floor, and then Richard tells him, “Roll over.”

Jason tips himself down onto his back without hesitation, whining a little as the position jostles the plug in his ass. His arms and legs sprawl out awkwardly, and Richard approaches him, stepping over him until he’s standing over Jason’s gut. He lifts one of his feet and sets it down over Jason’s bladder, applying just the barest amount of pressure.

“Don’t make a mess,” he warns, and then pushes his foot down harder. The boy whimpers, squirming beneath him just slightly, but he makes no move to close his legs or reach for his cock. Richard eases and increases the pressure in no discernible rhythm until Jason is red and panting, tears shining in his eyes and the muscles in his belly and thighs straining.

Still, he doesn’t leak a single drop.

When Richard finally steps away, he looks down at the boy and says, “You know where to go.”

Jason scrambles to roll over and push himself back up onto his hands and knees, but pauses to kiss the top of Richard’s boot gratefully before he lopes over to the far side of the cell. He positions himself on all fours over the drain in the ground, his dick hanging down in line with it, and whines with relief as his dick twitches and piss starts to stream from the slit in a heavy rush. It splatters against the drain cover, making a small mess – though that’s unavoidable, really, and most of it does wind up going down the drain. When he finally finishes, he shakes a few times as if to try and get the last droplets off his skin, and then crawls back over to Richard to sit at his feet.

His boy’s smile is bright as he looks down at Jason, and Slade watches quietly as he pets through Jason’s hair and then strokes over his cheek with his thumb. It’s an intimate gesture, but Slade knows he can’t fault Richard for it – pet, slave, prisoner, whatever they wish to call the boy, he had made his little bird responsible for Jason’s care and wellbeing.

It’s only natural that he would get attached much the same way Slade himself has grown fond of Richard over the course of their time together.

But the fondness in his expression as he pets Jason can’t even begin to compare to the warmth and the hope in his eyes when he looks over at Slade.

“I have one more thing to show you, Master,” he says, “I thought you might like to do its final test yourself?”

Slade smirks and sweeps his gaze over Jason’s naked body, and his dick twitches in the confines of his pants.

“Yes,” he agrees, “That would be best.”

Richard beams at him, and turns back to Jason as he runs his thumb over his cheek once more.

“It hasn’t needed a gag for ages,” he explains, and tugs Jason’s lip down to show off his teeth, “It knows better than to bite, and it doesn’t yap and bark needlessly anymore.”

Jason cocks his head and flicks his tongue out over Richard’s thumb, and Slade smirks as Richard slides three fingers into Jason’s mouth and just leaves them there. Jason’s tongue swirls over them and, after a few seconds, he starts bobbing over them.

“It _loves_ to use its mouth,” Richard tells him, and he sounds so proud, “Let me show you how well behaved it is with a cock in its mouth.”

He drags the zipper of his jeans down and pulls his cock out, and Jason’s gaze narrows immediately as he sucks harder over Richard’s fingers. He whines when those fingers slide out, but he doesn’t close his mouth, nor does he lunge forward; instead, he waits for Richard to feed his semi-hard cock into his mouth, squirming excitedly the whole time. If the boy had a real tail, Slade suspects it would be wagging.

Richard starts off slowly, sliding his cock back and forth over Jason’s tongue, but when he slides his hand into the boy’s hair, he closes his mouth and starts to suck gently. Richard lets out quiet little moans as the boy works him to full hardness, and then Jason leans forward, pressing himself flush with Richard’s crotch, and Slade can see the bulge in his throat caused by Richard’s cock.

He remains there obediently, throat bobbing as he swallows around the intrusion over and over again, and Richard pets through his hair gently as he starts rocking up even further into the boy’s throat. Jason chokes and gags but makes no move to pull back, his eyes shut and an almost serene expression on his face.

Interesting.

Slade thinks, for a moment, that Richard is actually going to choke the boy out on his cock, but he pulls back finally, sliding out entirely. A few threads of saliva keep him attached to Jason’s mouth, and Slade groans as he feels himself stirring in interest.

He gives the boy a moment to blink back into awareness, and then starts fucking into his mouth with reckless abandon, drawing delicious gagging noises from the boy as drools drips over his lip and down his chin. Richard’s breathing grows laboured eventually, and Slade slides his zipper down and starts stroking his cock as he watches. After another minute or so, Richard pulls out, holding his dick in his hand.

“Tongue out,” he instructs, and Jason sticks his tongue out obediently, “Good boy, you’re ready for a treat, aren’t you, whore?”

Jason nods eagerly, squirming in place again, and tries to stick his tongue out even further. Richard positions the head of his cock right over the boy’s tongue and starts to jerk himself off, and he groans as he comes, cum pooling over Jason’s tongue as he curls it to hold Richard’s release. He makes no move to swallow until after Richard finishes, and Richard snaps his fingers at him.

“No,” he says sternly, “Hold it, slut. You know you have to wait.”

The boy gags, presumably on his own saliva, but obeys, staying still with his tongue out and curled, painted white with semen. He looks up at Richard’s face, watching him desperately, and when Richard finally gives him the command, he swallows eagerly, his eyes closing as he shudders.

“Good boy,” Richard coos again, and Jason whimpers as Richard strokes affectionately over his cheek.

“Now,” he says, and Jason opens his eyes to look at him, “Present yourself for my Master, bitch, and if you’re a very lucky little pup, he’ll put his cock in you.”

Jason gives him the most fleeting of apprehensive looks, and Slade cocks his head as he watches the boy shake himself out and move to follow Richard’s instructions. He crawls closer to where Slade is standing, and then turns around and spreads his legs a little wider. He pushes his hips back and wiggles his butt, and Slade hums consideringly as the tail sways between his legs.

Slade circles around the boy, looking him over thoroughly before he finally kneels down behind him. He gets a hand in Jason’s hair and pulls his head back sharply until his back arches and his throat pulls taut. He wiggles his ass again, and Slade chuckles.

“I’m impressed, Richard,” he says, and it’s not a lie, “It’s very well behaved. You’ve done well with its training.” He looks up in time to catch the look of pride that passes over his little bird’s face, and he grants him a small one of his own. “But it’s time to see if it responds well to other masters,” he goes on, and looks down again at the boy before him. He twists his grip, tearing strands of hair from Jason’s head, and the boy barely even whimpers as he pushes his hips back again.

Impressive.

He lets go, and Jason stays in the position obediently as Slade drags his hands down the boy’s sides to his ass. He grabs his cheeks and spreads them apart, watching as the boy’s hole flutters around the plug inside it, and smiles to himself. He pulls the plug out with a sharp tug, and shoves a finger inside, swirling it around to gather up some of the cum already held inside; it comes out stained with streaks of red and pink, and his smile turns vicious.

Good. Richard hasn’t been going ease on him.

Jason clenches around his finger when Slade slides it back in, pushing himself back on it, and Slade lands a sharp spank across his thigh. He stills with a quiet yelp, and Slade continues to work his finger inside him, slowly scooping out as much of Richard’s cum as he can. He won’t be able to dry the boy out completely, but he manages to get most of it, and then wipes his finger off on the boy’s back.

He lines himself up with Jason’s hole and pushes the head of his cock in, and the boy whimpers softly but doesn’t pull away, even though his muscles tense up in response. His cock is bigger than Richard’s, both in length and in girth, and he doubts the boy has much practice in taking anything this size unless Richard has gotten especially creative with him. He snaps his hips forward anyway, forcing roughly half of his cock into the boy’s ass, and then thrusts forward again sheathing himself fully.

The boy makes a choking noise, and goes stock-still for several seconds before it starts pulling forwards only to push itself back on Slade’s cock a moment later. He gives another pained whimper as Slade tears at his insides, but he keeps repeating the motion, fucking himself on Slade’s cock without prompting. His cock hangs limp between his legs for a while, but as the slide gets easier and he starts moving faster, it starts to fill out. Slade grunts when the boy starts clenching around him.

Slade lets Jason fuck himself through to Slade’s first orgasm, and after Slade has finished spilling inside him, he wraps a hand around the boy’s cock and jerks him off with harsh strokes until he comes all over the floor with an excited moan. Slade isn’t quite fully hard again by that point, but he’s close enough, and he folds the boy over, shoving his face down onto the ground as he starts thrusting into him with enough force to make his cheek scrape over the ground several times.

He grips the boy’s hips tightly, no doubt leaving deep bruises, but it does little more than gasp out small puffs of air as Slade drags it back to meet each powerful thrust.

“I’ll give you this,” he grunts out, “It knows how to take a fucking.”

He glances up with a smirk, the hunger in his gaze growing when he sees Richard palming over the bulge in his pants.

“Get yourself ready,” he says, and then looks back down at Jason, “But don’t come.”

“Thank you, Master,” Richard groans, and Slade hears the sound of a zipper lowering and then the slick sound of his boy jerking off. Jason whines, and makes an aborted little motion to strain towards Richard, and Slade chuckles. _Cute._

He drags the boy back even harder on his cock, thrusting into him again and again as he slides a hand down to Jason’s stomach. The boy is so small, so thin, and he can feel the way his cock pushes out against his belly with every thrust. They might have to put some meat on his bones if Richard is as attached as he seems – it won’t be long before he’s too broken to use, otherwise.

Slade continues fucking the boy until he hears the telltale signs that indicate Richard is reaching his own peak, and then he pulls out, reveling in the distressed noise Jason makes as he jerks himself off until he comes again, spilling over the same patch of ground that’s coated in Jason’s own release.

“Get over here,” he growls, and clears out of the way. Richard obeys immediately, settling himself in behind Jason and looking up at Slade for instructions, “Come inside of it. Not too deep.”

Richard groans, and does as he’s been told, setting just the head of his cock inside Jason’s stretched rim and then jerking himself off again until his body tenses and he comes with a low moan.

“Thank you, Master,” he says, leaning into Slade’s touch when he reaches down to card his fingers through his boy’s hair. He turns his head, and kisses Slade’s demin-clad thigh. He tugs on his hair, and Richard sits back on his heels obediently.

“Clean up your mess, bitch,” Slade snaps, and Jason jolts before he pushes himself back up onto all fours and turns around. He ducks back down, and starts licking over the mess of cum on the floor with no further instruction. He laves his tongue over the rough ground, cleaning up the mess until it’s gone, and then he sits back and looks up at him eagerly; Slade’s lips curl into a sneer.

“I think the slut forgot that its hole is dripping,” he says to Richard, and the boy’s eyes widen as his cheeks go red. He shoots back onto all four and turns around, whining in dismay and then dropping down to lap up the cum that dripped from his hole when he sat. Slade laughs, and Richard looks up at him with a grin, probably happy to be in on the joke for a change.

“It isn’t allowed on the furniture in the common areas until it learns to hold it,” he says, and Richard nods instinctively, and he just catches the way Jason clenches up in response. Slade waits, his eyebrow raising until—

“You mean it can come upstairs?” Richard asks, eyes going wide as he looks up at him hopefully. He nods, and Richard beams at him in gratitude.

“Thank you, Master,” he gasps, and nuzzles into Slade’s thigh, “Thank you, thank you, Slade, thank you so much.”

Jason turns back to them, staying on all fours this time, and he looks from Slade to Richard uncertainly but tentatively wiggles his ass as if forgetting he doesn’t have his tail in.

“Did you hear that, little slut?” Richard coos, and Jason lolls his tongue out as he shifts towards Richard, “You get to move out of your kennel and come stay upstairs with me.”

The boy makes a noise not unlike a bark and then bounds over to Slade, licking over his flaccid cock and then sucking it into his mouth to clean away the dried cum and blood. It’s clearly meant to show his thanks, and Slade finds his lips twitching with fondness.

Who knew the little Batbrat could be turned into something so sweet?

He slips his cock out of the boy’s mouth after a few moments, but ruffles his hair roughly after he tucks himself away. He looks down at Richard, then, and his little bird clambers to his feet after tucking his dick away, too. His lips press to Slade’s in a desperate kiss, his hands coming up to grip at the collar of Slade’s shirt, and he chuckles into the kiss. He slides a hand down Richard’s back and then grabs his ass, grinding him closer against him, and Richard moans into his mouth.

“Thank you so much, Master,” he pants against Slade’s lips, and Slade rolls his eye, granting him one more kiss before he steps back.

“Your training seems to be quite thorough,” he praises, and Richard’s cheeks flush a pretty shade of pink, “But if it starts to cause trouble, I’m going to take over on its punishments.”

“Yes, Master,” Richard agrees readily, and Slade presses a kiss to his temple.

“You have the afternoon to get it adjusted,” he says, “But I still expect you in _my_ bed before dinner.”

Richard nods, and kisses along Slade’s jaw eagerly.

“Always, Master,” he promises, and Slade nods.

“I expect you to clean out the kennel before the week’s out,” he adds, and Richard gives a distracted nod as he drops to his knees before Jason and begins ruffling his hair.

Slade snorts, rolling his eye as he makes his way back across the cell. He’s surprised by the thought that crosses his mind as he steps back into the corridor:

He’s _glad_ that his little bird has a companion of his own now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to leave things there, I think. If you want to believe that Jason (and Dick) were eventually rescued please do; if you prefer to imagine them continuing down this path until their end of days, then, by all means, do that instead. Heck, if you want to imagine Dick spiriting his pup away after Slade gets a little too rough with it, I won't stop you! This already grew a little out of hand for me, and I'm caught between all three options, so... Never having to make a decision is a Good Call in my books lol.
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking this out with me! And to the original prompter: I hope you got some enjoyment out of this ♥


End file.
